Fahrradrahmen
thumb|[[Fahrradabstellanlage aus alten Fahrradrahmen.]] Der Fahrradrahmen ist das tragende Gestell eines Fahrrads, er trägt das Gewicht des Fahrers und überträgt es auf die Laufräder. Er bildet das Grundgerüst, das alle Komponenten und Anbauteile trägt. Rahmenformen und -geometrie Die Bauart und Ausführung des Fahrradrahmens bestimmen wesentlich die (Fahr-)Eigenschaften des Fahrrads. Man unterscheidet verschiedene Rahmenformen: thumb|Rahmenbezeichnungen eines Diamantrahmens. *Als beste (ideale) Kombination aus Stabilität und Gewicht hat sich der Diamantrahmen herausgestellt. Er bildet sich aus zwei Dreiecken, die eine optimale Verteilung der Kräfteeinwirkungen gewährleisten. Das vordere Dreieck bildet den Hauptrahmen, bestehend aus Oberrohr, Unterrohr und Steuerrohr. Das hintere Dreieck nennt man Hinterbau, bestehend aus Sitzstreben und Kettenstreben. Beide Dreiecke haben als verbindendes Element das Sattel- oder Sitzrohr und das Tretlagergehäuse. * der gefederte und stabile Fachwerkrahmen eines Moulton-Rades stellt eine weitere Alternative dar. Das starre Rahmenwerk eines Dursley-Pedersen-Rades weist eine ähnliche Komplexität auf. * Beim Kreuzrahmen kreuzen sich mittig das Sitzrohr welches zum Tretlager geht mit dem Rohr welches vom Steuerrohr (Lenker) zum Hinterrad geht und sich dann zur Hinterradgabel teilt. Diese Bauform ist eine der ältesten Konstruktionen und nicht sehr steif. Monocoque-Rahmenkonstruktionen aus Verbundmaterialien (vor allem Carbon) können allerdings ebenfalls ähnliche Konstruktionen aufweisen. Das teure und schwer zu verarbeitende Material hat aber bei günstigeren Alltagsrädern keine weitere Verbreitung gefunden. * Der Trapezrahmen ist ein Diamantrahmen mit abgesenktem Oberrohr. Das Oberrohr kann gerade oder geschwungen zum Sattelrohr führen. Dies ermöglicht – vor allem Frauen und ältere Menschen – einen tieferen Einstieg. * Der Anglaiserahmen ist ebenfalls ein Rahmen mit einem etwas tieferen Einstieg. Bei ihm ist das Oberrohr, das vom Sattelrohr ab zweigeteilt ist (zusätzlich zu Sattel- u. Kettenstreben) zum Hinterrad geführt. * Der Schwanenhalsrahmen hat zwei geschwungene und parallel verlaufende Hauptrahmenrohre. * Der Waverahmen ist der meist verkaufte Damenrahmen und wird in sogenannten Cityrädern verbaut. Er hat nur ein überdimensioniertes Unterrohr, das wie eine Welle (Wave) geschwungen ist und am Tretlagergehäuse ein kleines Verstärkungsrohr hat. * Der Easy Boarding Rahmen oder auch Tiefeinsteiger genannt weist den tiefsten Einstieg auf. Hier ist das alleinige überdimensionierte Unterrohr entgegengesetzt zum Waverahmen geschwungen. Hier ist der Einstieg noch vor dem Tretlager möglich und somit extrem tief. Diese Benennungen haben sich im Laufe der Zeit und in den verschiedenen Ländersprachen geändert. Bei den Mountainbikes (MTB) hat sich ebenfalls der Diamantrahmen durchgesetzt, obwohl hier auch häufig mit alternativen Rahmenformen experimentiert wird; nicht zuletzt aus modischen Gründen: * Der Y-Rahmen. Vom Steuerrohr führt nur ein Rohr das sich dann gabelt zum Sattelrohr. Diese Rahmen werden entweder ungefedert bei Jugendrädern, oder vollgefedert bei Mountainbikes angeboten. * Ungefederte MTB Rahmen werden Hardtails genannt. * MTB Rahmen mit gefedertem Hinterbau nennt man Full Suspension oder Fullys. Hier unterscheidet man dann noch Eingelenker, Mehrgelenker und Viergelenker, je nach Konstruktionsprinzip sowie der Anzahl und Platzierung der Gelenke. Industrielle Fertigung Aufgrund günstigerer Produktionskosten sind einst europäische und nordamerikanische Fahrradhersteller oftmals dazu gezwungen die Fahrradrahmen in China und Taiwan herstellen zu lassen um konkurrenzfähig bleiben zu können. Ein großer Teil der heute verkauften Fahrräder wird mit Rahmen aus Taiwan ausgestattet. Rahmen ‚Made in Taiwan‘ sind aber großteils nicht mehr als Billiglabel anzusehen. Nur wenige Hersteller fertigen ihre Rahmen noch in ihren eigenen Werken in Europa oder Nordamerika, diese sind dann entsprechend hochwertig und teuer, wie z. B. Räder von De Rosa. Werkstoffe für Fahrradrahmen Fahrradrahmen wurden bis Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts vorwiegend aus Stahl gefertigt. Heute findet man Stahl entweder nur noch bei Billigrädern oder bei exklusiven Herstellern. Bei aufwendigen Stahlrahmen werden die Rahmenrohre mit Muffen verlötet, ansonsten verschweißt. Konifizierte Rahmenrohre besitzen an ihren Enden größere Wandstärken. Dadurch sparen sie Gewicht und bieten dennoch genug Material an den mechanisch und thermisch höher belasteten Fügestellen. Bekannte Hersteller von Rahmenrohren sind Tange, Columbus und Reynolds sowie Mannesmann. Für Spezialrahmen werden auch Edelstahlrohre verwendet. Heute hat sich Aluminium als Standardmaterial durchgesetzt. Als Verkaufsargument werden das geringe Gewicht und die Rostunempfindlichkeit von Aluminium genannt, was sich aber teils relativiert. Verbesserte, stoßunempfindliche Lackierungen ermöglichen haltbare Stahlrahmen, auch Aluminium oxidiert, wenngleich anders, da die Aluminiumoxidschicht weniger porös als Eisenoxid (Rost) ist. Minderwertige Rahmen aus Aluminium haben Rohre mit größeren Durchmessern und größeren Wandstärken als bei Stahlrahmen, sie sind so meist nicht leichter als vergleichbare Stahlrahmen. Hochwertige Aluminiumrahmen verwenden konifizierte Rohre mit relativ großen Durchmessern und relativ geringer Wandstärke. Dadurch werden die Rahmen sehr steif und bleiben leicht. Für den Komfort ist das schlecht, aber für die Stabilität ist es vorteilhaft. Bei gefederten Rahmen ist es ebenfalls günstig, wenn der Rahmen nicht "mitfedert", also nur die konstruktiven Federelemente nachgiebig sind. Mitunter werden billige Stahlrahmen mit großen Rohrdurchmessern als Alurahmen getarnt. Mit dem Auge sind sie schwer zu unterscheiden. Magnetisch und vom Gewicht her jedoch sehr gut, da ein Magnet an (ferritischem) Stahl hält, was bei Aluminium nicht der Fall ist. Außerdem haben Alurahmen deutlich breitere Schweißnähte und rund doppelt so breite Ausfallenden. Bei Rahmen mit größeren Rohrdurchmesser und geringeren Wandstärken spricht man auch von „Oversized“. Weitere, jedoch sehr selten oder nur für Spezialanwendungen verwendete Rahmenwerkstoffe sind z. B. Scandium und Titan, sowie Kombinationen aus diesen. Kohlenstofffaser (Carbon) hingegen ist bei Rennrädern immer häufiger anzutreffen. Spricht man beim Fahrradrahmen von Scandium, ist damit eigentlich eine Aluminiumlegierung gemeint, die maximal 1 % Scandium enthält. Dieser Zusatz von Scandium kann die Zugfestigkeit des Materials um bis zu 20 % gegenüber einer herkömmlichen Alulegierung erhöhen. Die verschiedenen Rahmenwerkstoffe werden auch mit verschiedenen Fügetechniken zusammengefügt. Stahl wird vorwiegend mit Muffen gelötet oder geschweißt, Aluminium und Titan hauptsächlich geschweißt und selten auch geklebt. Carbonrahmen die aus einem kohlenstofffaserverstärkten Kunststoff bestehen, werden geklebt oder bestehen aus einem Teil der dann Monocoque genannt wird. Selten finden sich auch Verbundkonstruktionen, etwa faserverstärkte Metallrahmen. Von einem Fahrradrahmen wird Leichtbauweise erwartet, dabei ist er erheblichen dynamischen Belastungen ausgesetzt und soll auch möglichst für immer halten. Ein Bruch des Rahmens ist zwar ein seltenes Ereignis, kommt aber mitunter vor, wenn sehr große Belastungen auftreten (Unfall, Downhill-Wettbewerbe) oder bei schlechter Qualität, wie es oft bei Billigrädern anzutreffen ist. Stahl Stahl ist der wohl am weitesten verbreitete Werkstoff für Fahrradrahmen. Stahl ist in sehr vielen verschiedenen Legierungen erhältlich. Im Rahmenbau üblich sind Chrom-Molybdän Legierungen, wie 25CrMo4 (in den USA 4130) und ganz selten 34CrMo4 (US 4135), das eine geringfügig höhere Festigkeit besitzt. Ebenfalls selten anzutreffen sind rostfreie Stähle. Hersteller von Stahlrahmenrohren sind zum Beispiel: Tange, Reynolds, Columbus(Stand: 2002). CrMo-Stahl ist ein zäher Vergütungsstahl mit einer (bei allen Stählen) hohen Steifigkeit und die daraus gefertigten Rahmen sind besonders langlebig. Stahl ist außerdem leicht zu verarbeiten. Er lässt sich problemlos löten und schweißen, selbst kleben ist möglich. Durch die langjährigen Erfahrungen der Hersteller ist es auch möglich, exotische Rohrformen wie konifizierte, endverstärkte, spiralig verstärkte, etc. herzustellen. Aluminium Auch Aluminium (der allgemein gebräuchliche Begriff, in Wirklichkeit wird stets eine Legierung verwendet) wird heutzutage (2007) viel im Rahmenbau eingesetzt. Aluminium besitzt zwar nur etwa ein Drittel der spezifischen Festigkeit und Steifigkeit (Elastizitätsmodul) von Stahl, aber auch nur ein Drittel der Massendichte. Aluminiumbauteile gleicher Belastungsfähigkeit wiegen daher im Vergleich zu Stahl etwa das Gleiche, sind dabei aber dicker und damit deutlich steifer bei Biegung und Torsion. Das führt, was zunächst paradox erscheint, zu einer höheren Bruchgefährdung: ein Aluminiumrahmen begegnet den oft stoßartigen Belastungen im Betrieb starrer als ein Stahlrahmen, der durch federndes Nachgeben die Spannungsspitzen besser abbauen kann. Ein weiterer Nachteil des Aluminiums ist, dass es geschweißt werden muss, während der klassische Stahlrahmen gelötet wird. Aluminium zu schweißen ist im Vergleich zum Schweißen von Stahl schwieriger, aufwändiger und störungsanfälliger, und Schweißen bringt im Vergleich zum Löten auch grundsätzlich eine höhere Rissgefahr mit sich. Die ersten allgemein angebotenen Fahrradrahmen aus Aluminiumlegierung (ca. 1980er Jahre) hatten demgemäß auch Dauerfestigkeitsprobleme (gelegentlich Rissbildung nach längerem Einsatz), was aber mit dem Fortschritt der Schweiß- und Werkstofftechnik als gelöst gilt, z. B. gibt es mittlerweile auch Aluminiumrohre mit zum Ende hin verstärkter Rohrwandung. Titan Manche Titanlegierungen sind hochfest, einige liegen sogar knapp über den im Rahmenbau verwendeten Stählen. Obwohl Rahmen aus Titan korrosionsunanfällig sind, gibt es auch eine Reihe von bedeutenden Nachteilen: Höherer Preis gegenüber Aluminium und Stahl wegen des weit aufwendigeren Verfahrens zur Herstellung. Titan hat zwar eine ca. 40 % geringere Dichte als Stahl, ist aber nur halb so fest. Das Steifigkeits-/Gewichtsverhältnis ist ungünstiger als bei Stahl oder Aluminium und der Zuschnitt der Rohre gestaltet sich in der Praxis als schwierig. Das Konifizieren von Titanrohren ist zwar möglich, aber aufwendig. Das Endverstärken von Rohren wird aus Kostengründen sehr oft unterlassen. Ein großer Nachteil ist die schlechte Schweißbarkeit von Titan, da es ähnlich wie Aluminium eine Oxidschicht bildet. Dadurch steigt die Härte und Sprödheit in der Schweißnaht, was die Gefahr eines Dauerbruchs mit sich bringt. Somit muss der Rahmen in Edelgas- oder Vakuumkabinen geschweißt werden, was außerordentlich kostenintensiv ist. Magnesium Wenn von Magnesium gesprochen wird, ist immer von Magnesium-Aluminium-Legierungen die Rede. Magnesium wird als Rahmenwerkstoff gar nicht bzw. nur sehr selten eingesetzt. Es ist zwar sehr leicht, aber auch spröde. Es lässt sich nur sehr eingeschränkt walzen, daher ist die Rohrherstellung nahezu unmöglich. Außerdem muss Magnesium gegen Korrosion besonders gut geschützt werden. Im Fahrradbereich kommt Magnesium nur vereinzelt zum Einsatz, ausgenommen bei Federgabeln, bei denen die Tauchrohre gerne aus diesem Material gegossen werden. Doch auch als fertiges Teil ist die große Sprödigkeit von Magnesium ein Problem. Dieser Werkstoff bricht ohne Verformung, also ohne Vorwarnung. Besonders Ausfallenden von Federgabeln müssen erstens überdimensioniert und zweitens sehr sorgfältig gegossen werden. Scandium Auch sogenannte Scandium-Rahmen sind hauptsächlich aus Aluminium. Die Legierung enthält eine geringe Menge Scandium. Beryllium Nur von rein theoretischer Bedeutung ist der Werkstoff Beryllium. Beryllium ist hart und sehr spröde, teuer und zudem giftig. Das erhöht die Verarbeitungskosten (Arbeitsschutz). Außerdem ist es schwer zu verarbeiten. Von Konifizieren oder Endverstärken ist nicht einmal die Rede, und Schweißen ist derzeit noch nicht möglich, Beryllium muss in Muffen (meist aus Aluminium) verklebt werden. Carbon, Kohlefaserverstärkte Kunststoffe (CFK) Faserverstärkte Kunststoffe werden bereits seit längerem erfolgreich im Sportgerätebau eingesetzt. Die theoretischen Steifigkeits- und Festigkeitswerte sind sehr hoch, gelten aber nur in einer, nämlich der Faserrichtung, während die Festigkeits- und Steifigkeitswerte bei Metallen in allen Richtungen dieselben sind. Außerdem müssen die Fasern untereinander abgestützt werden. Dies geschieht durch eine sogenannte Matrix. Dazu können Kunststoffe eingesetzt werden, bei Fahrradrahmen ist dies meist Epoxydharz. Wenn nun eine Kraft nicht in Faserrichtung wirkt, so hält nur die Matrix dagegen, und Epoxydharz wie auch andere Kunststoffe sind nicht sehr fest. Die Fasern müssen also in mehreren Richtungen gelegt werden. Dadurch wird der Gewichtsvorteil zusehends geringer. Außerdem muss der Kräfteverlauf in einem Rahmen genauestens bekannt sein, da überall wo eine Kraft auftritt, die Verstärkungsfasern in der richtigen Menge und in der richtigen Richtung gelegt werden müssen. Dieser Vorgang ist sehr kompliziert und mit hohem Arbeitsaufwand verbunden. Das macht den Rahmen zwar leichter, aber auch teurer. Grundformen Die verschiedenen Verstärkungsfasern kommen in drei Grundformen zum Einsatz: als Strang oder Bündel von Parallelfasern (Rovings), als Gewebe und Geflechte in ihren unterschiedlichsten Formen und als ungerichtete Matten oder Wirrfasern. Neben den genannten Rovings gibt es noch Garne und Zwirne, die durch Verdrehung einzelner oder mehrerer Spinnfäden entstehen. Durch die Verdrehung entsteht ein widerstandsfähiger, in sich fest gebundener Faden, der sich leicht textil verarbeiten (z. B. weben) lässt. Rovings: Stränge oder Bündel von Parallelfasern werden Rovings, oder, wenn sie relativ dünn sind, Fäden oder Garn genannt. Die einzelnen Fasern innerhalb eines Rovings oder eines Fadens, die bei Glas ca. 5–15 µm, bei Kohle ca. 7–10 µm und bei Kevlar ca. 12 µm Durchmesser haben, werden Elementfasern oder Filaments genannt. Die Anzahl der Filaments kennzeichnet die Dicke bzw. das Metergewicht des Rovings oder des Fadens. Carbonfasern Carbonfasern sind in verschiedensten Ausführungen und Qualitäten erhältlich. Aber selbst normalfeste Carbonfasern sind durch die geringe Dichte noch sehr attraktiv. Carbonfasern sind sehr spröde, deswegen werden Rahmen oder auch anderen Bauteilen z. B. Lenkern Aramidfasern (=Kevlar) beigefügt, die eine größere Bruchdehnung besitzen. Aramidfasern (Kevlar) Aramidfasern werden Carbonfasern beigemischt, um die Bruch- und Schlagfestigkeit des Bauteils zu erhöhen. Aramidfasern sind an ihrer gelben Farbe erkennbar. Als Rahmenmaterial sind diese Fasern aufgrund ihres Preis/Festigkeitsverhältnisses nicht sehr attraktiv. Metal Matrix Composite (MMC) Dieses Material gehört eigentlich zu Aluminium, aber auch zu den faserverstärkten Werkstoffen. Einfach deswegen, weil in einer Aluminiummatrix Fasern oder Partikel zur Verstärkung eingelegt werden. Vor einigen Jahren (ca. 1998) haben zwei Firmen Produkte vorgestellt: Spezialized mit einem partikelverstärkten Rahmen (Aluminiumoxidpartikel), Univega mit einem borfaserverstärkten Gefährt. Die Festigkeit von Aluminium wird kaum verbessert, die Steifigkeit aber um bis zu 30 % laut Hersteller. Diese Rahmen sind allerdings wieder vom Markt verschwunden. Anforderungen an das Rahmenmaterial Steifigkeit Die Steifigkeit eines Rahmens ist eine der wichtigsten Größen. Sie wird sowohl durch die Wahl des Materials als auch durch den Rohrdurchmesser beeinflusst. Stahl besitzt unter den Metallen, die für einen Fahrradrahmen geeignet sind, den höchsten E-Modul, ist also der steifste Werkstoff. Die für die Steifigkeit eines Rohres ausschlaggebende Größe ist allerdings nicht das Material (E-Modul), sondern der Durchmesser. Der Durchmesser geht bei einer Steifigkeitsberechnung eines Rohres mit der dritten Potenz ein, der E-Modul jedoch nur linear. Darum können Aluminiumrahmen deutlich steifer als Stahlrahmen sein. Die geringe Dichte von Aluminium lässt es zu, dass die Rohre „aufgeblasen“ werden können, um die Steifigkeit zu erhöhen. Dabei kann gleichzeitig noch ein relativ geringes Gewicht realisiert werden. Stahlrohre dagegen kann man nicht genauso dick machen. Denn um das Gewicht in Grenzen zu halten, müsste die Wandstärke radikal verringert werden. Durch diese Maßnahme wächst jedoch Gefahr des Knickens bzw. die Beulgefahr (Cola Dosen Effekt). Festigkeit Die Festigkeit eines Rahmens ist meistens hoch genug. Der klassische Diamantrahmen ist von der Bauform her bereits festigkeitsoptimiert. Durch Überbelastungen kann es natürlich trotzdem zu einem Versagen kommen. Wichtig für einen stabilen Rahmen ist das Ausnutzen der Diamantform, fließende Übergänge und wenige Spannungsspitzen, also saubere Schweißnähte ohne Kerben und Stufen, sowie sinnvolles Einsetzen von Verstärkungsblechen und das Ausnutzen der natürlichen Elastizität des Werkstoffes, sowie der Konstruktion. Es gibt keinen Rahmen der alles aushält. Wenn Überbelastungen – meistens durch Fahrfehler – auftreten, so muss ein Bauteil nachgeben. Solange dies im elastischen Bereich geschieht, merkt der Fahrer davon nichts. Sobald aber ein Bauteil plastisch nachgibt, sich also verformt, ist das Bauteil beschädigt. Schlimm sind dabei Risse, die vermehrt dann auftreten, wenn ein Werkstoff mit geringer Zähigkeit verwendet wird, oder das Bauteil vorgeschädigt war, zum Beispiel durch fehlerhafte Schweißnähte, fehlerhafte Verarbeitung, falsche Konstruktion, Dellen oder Bohrungen. Den typischen „Materialfehler“ gibt es praktisch nicht mehr. Sämtliche im Rahmenbau verwendeten Materialien können für sich als fehlerfrei angesehen werden. Dauerfestigkeit Metalle ermüden bei anhaltender dynamischer Belastung indem sich zunehmend Mikrorisse bilden, die die Materialfestigkeit merklich verringern. Je höher die Materialbeanspruchung, desto schneller die Ermüdung; dies lässt sich im Bereich bis zu einer Million Lastwechseln genau beobachten und berechnen. Speziell bei Stahl gibt es jedoch eine Beanspruchungsgrenze, unterhalb derer auch bei mehreren Millionen Lastwechseln keine Schädigungen mehr festzustellen sind. Ist ein Bauteil so bemessen, dass die Materialbeanspruchung im Normalbetrieb unterhalb dieser Grenze bleibt, spricht man von Dauerfestigkeit. Technische Güter im Bereich privater Nutzung werden oft so konstruiert, dass sie leichter und billiger sind, die Werkstoffbeanspruchung dadurch aber höher ist. Man spricht dann von Zeitfestigkeit, d. h. die Zeit bzw. die Anzahl der Lastwechsel bis zum wahrscheinlichen Eintritt eines Bruchs ist vorhersagbar, sofern man die Belastung kennt. Da die anzunehmenden Maximalbelastungen aber nur selten auftreten, ergeben sich in der Praxis nur bedeutungslos geringe Schadenswahrscheinlichkeiten. Korrosionsschutz Aluminium ist entgegen landläufiger Meinung korrosionsgefährdet: Salzwasser in Form von Schweiß, isotonischen Getränken, Salzstreuung, etc. greifen das Material an. (Randbemerkung: Besonders das im Rahmenbau nicht verwendete AL-7075 muss unbedingt geschützt werden.) Eine Oberflächenbehandlung ist also notwendig. Aluminium kann lackiert, pulverbeschichtet und eloxiert (anodisiert) werden. Stahl rostet bekannterweise, muss also auch geschützt werden z. B. durch Lackierung oder Pulverbeschichtung. Titan ist korrosionsfest und benötigt keinerlei Oberflächenbehandlung. Carbonrahmen sollten zumindest klar lackiert sein, da die Kunststoffmatrix gerne Wasser aufnimmt und dadurch gering an Festigkeit verliert. Bruchdehnung und Schlagzähigkeit Damit bei einer Überbelastung ein Bauteil nicht komplett versagt, sind Reserven notwendig. Stahl ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr gutmütig, bevor ein Bauteil aus Stahl reißt, findet eine deutlich sichtbare plastische Verformung statt. Das Bauteil kann als schadhaft erkannt und ausgetauscht werden bevor es versagt. Auch Titan ist in dieser Hinsicht ein gutmütiger Werkstoff, wenn richtig geschweißt wurde. Aluminium dagegen kann bei vorhandenen Vorschäden (Korrosion, ungünstiger Spannungsverlauf durch falsche Konstruktion, Oberflächenschäden, Schweißfehler …) ohne Vorwarnung komplett durchreißen. Das Bauteil versagt plötzlich. Daher sollten Vielfahrer Lenker und Vorbauten aus Aluminium einmal jährlich tauschen. Für Rahmen aus Aluminium bedeutet das: Regelmäßige Kontrolle beim Reinigen, vor allem bei den Schweißnähten. Stürze können auch Carbon schädigen, ohne dass optisch eine Veränderung zu sehen ist. Hierbei kommt es aber immer auf die Art des Faserverbundes, der verwendeten Fasern und der Produktionsart an, inwieweit dieses Ereignis einen Austausch des betroffenen Bauteils erfordert. Siehe auch *Werkzeug#Rahmenwerkzeug *Schritthöhe Bücher *''Fahrradrahmenbau - Material • Geometrie • Fertigung'' von Christian Smolik, Verlag: Delius Klasing - Edition Moby Dick; 2. Auflage von 1997 Weblinks *Fahrradmonteur.de: Rahmenwerkzeug *Rahmengröße mit Hilfe der Schrittlänge berechnen *The Lowdown On Tubing - About Steel Tubing (englisch) *Science of Cycling: Frames & Materials (englisch) ;Sheldon Brown *Frame Materials for the Touring Cyclist *Revisionist Theory of Bicycle Sizing *Bicycle Frame/Hub Spacing en:Frame Kategorie:Fahrradtechnik